


Kwami playdate

by KhissaCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, just a cute idea i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhissaCat/pseuds/KhissaCat
Summary: Tikki and Plagg are best friends and partners just like their chosen, how will Ladybug and Chat Noir react when they find out that their Kwami havent seen each other in over a century?





	

The akuma had been a difficult one, they had both needed to de-transform and feed their kwami before the butterfly was finally released and cleansed. Ladybug still clutching her second lucky charm, had almost fainted from the effort, Chat Noir had scooped her up in his arms and fled the crumbling building where they had finally cornered and defeated the akuma.

“While you still can M’Lady!” She was held tightly, bridal style, in his arms as her miraculous beeped again, warning her that Tikki was nearing exhaustion. She quickly hoisted the lucky charm, and the brilliant flash of purifying light swept away across the city, leaving not a trace of the wreckage caused by the akuma.

A sparkle of rose coloured light danced before her eyes as the purifying light faded, and a drooping Tikki landed with a small ‘oof’ in her lap. Marinette froze, her body stiffening in Chats arms, before curling in on herself a little, her disguise was gone, and so surely was her secret... Chat must have felt her dis-ease “Its Ok M’Lady, I didn’t look”  
Sure enough, her gallant partner had closed his eyes when her disguise had started to fail, he knew she didn’t want him to know her true identity, despite his desperate longing to know who she was, he would respect her wishes. Her heart swelled a little, as she was again reminded just how loyal and steadfast her kitty was.

She loosened her grip around his neck, and he gently lowered her feet back to the ground, his eyes securely screwed shut, he made to turn away, but Marinette’s hand held him, her dear brave kitty. after safely stowing poor Tikki she pulled him into an embrace, her face buried in his shoulder, and her arms twined back around his neck, there was only a moment’s hesitation before his strong hands circled her waist and he returned the hug.

It was a whim, a small and crazy idea, but once it formed she seized it, “Come here” she stated firmly, taking Chats hand and leading him to a chimney breast, guiding him down to sit with his back to it, as she placed herself between his legs, her one arm tucked around his back and her cheek pressed against his collar bone. A position where, even if he did cast his eyes downwards, it would be very difficult for him to see anything but the top of her head.

She gave a little sigh as he eagerly circled her shoulders with his arms and pulled her closer. Had he always been so strong?  
“May… may I open my eyes now Lady?”  
“Sure kitty”

She felt just the ghost of a kiss against her hair, before he rested his chin on her head, humming softly with contentment.

She was startled back to the moment when a small saccharine voice squeaked from her lap “I’m sorry Ladybug, I couldn’t hold on”  
“Oh Tikki” Marinette stroked the small scarlet kwami affectionately, and smiled as she nuzzled into her palm. 

“Tikki?” Chat asked  
The kwami hopped up into Marinette’s offered hand, and she held her out for Chat Noir to see. He cupped his hands and gently scooped the magical creature from Marinette’s palm. “Hi Tikki, you must be M’Ladies kwami? yes?” Tikki beamed at him and nodded “It’s nice to finally meet you in person Chat Noir”  
There was a moment of silence where all Marinette could see was a smiling Tikki held carefully in her partners cupped hands, then Chat Noir cracked…

“Oh. My. Goo… will you just LOOK at you! aren’t you the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my life! hnnnnnnnnnnnng!” Chat pulled Tikki close to his face and she giggled as he crooned and gushed over her.

Marinette burst out laughing, burying her face in his shoulder as he continued to dote over the small red kwami. “Hey, pull yourself together Chat! here, she’s gonna need this.” slightly breathless, Marinette handed up a cookie, which Tikki gratefully accepted, “Thank you Ladybug”  
Chats hands lowered to where Marinette could easily see again, and they both watched as Tikki daintily crunched away on her cookie, it didn’t take the small creature long to reduce it to nothing but crumbs.  
As she dusted the last crumbs from her small paws, Chats crooked finger stroked the side of the little kwami’s head, and she leaned into the stroke with eyes crinkled shut, Marinette felt chats body tense beneath her as another ‘cute attack’ set in… three cookies later, Tiki felt strong enough to float up out of Chats hands, bobbing easily in mid-air were they could both see her.

“So, cookies huh?”  
“uh huh, well anything sweet really, but cookies are my favourite ”

“Looks like your luck still holds M’Lady”  
“How so Chat?”  
Chat huffed “Cookies trump stinky cheese any day…”

Tikki giggled and covered her nose with her small paws “Oh I’m with Chat Noir! I never did understand Plagg’s fondness for that horrible cheese!”  
Chat started “Wait! you know Plagg?”  
Tikki beamed with pleasure and did a somersault “Of course! we are partners the same as you! we’ve known each other for centuries!” Tikki looked a little sad just then, she floated up to chats face to gently stroked the mask where it crossed the bridge of his nose “ even if we don’t get to see each other in person very often.”  
“Wh- when have you seen Plagg last?”  
Tikki floated down to land on Chats knee, “Well, our last chosen never revealed to each other, and it’s been a while between them and you…” she tapped her small heel against Chats leg thoughtfully, “so it must be aboooouuut… oh 130 years now I think.”  
“130 years!” Marinette jumped at the offhand way she had said it, the jolt dislodging the kwami from her perch, she just bobbed up a few inches before settling on Chats knee again and nodding.

Chat huffed a breath he hadn’t been aware he had been holding “Wow! you must really be looking forward to seeing Plagg again huh?!” Tikki’s eyes went wide.

Marinette had never seen her kwami so startled, and she was pinned by the sight of tears forming in those magical blue eyes, eyes at least as blue as her own.

There was a moment of silence before Chat spoke, his voice low and husky “Oh, Tikki”.  
Marinette felt him sag, he surrounded Tikki protectively with a curled hand, and the little kwami leaned into his palm looking distraught, Marinette at last found her voice “What is it? Tikki?”  
It was Chat who answered “Don’t you see Lady? the only time they ever see each other, is when either we reveal our identity, or…” his breath hitched, “…or somethings happens to us…”  
The realization hit Marinette like a freight train.

They sat like that comforting a sniffy Tikki for a moment, before Marinette felt something about Chats posture change, he steeled.  
“M’Lady, cover your eyes”

He gave her no time to argue, and Tikki managed only a startled squeak before the bright green light flared around them as Chat Noir dropped his transformation.

The black cat kwami fell from his ring, flipping in the air to right himself and dashed up to glare at Adrien from only a few inches away “Well so much for secret iden…” “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE”  
Plagg disappeared as a flash of red crashed into him and sent them both tumbling across the rooftop.  
“LEMME UP YOU DANG FOOL BUG”  
“PLAGGPLAGGPLAGGPLAGGPLAGG”  
“LEGO MY FOOT! GERROFF”  
“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE”  
TIKKI! LEMME UP SO I CAN HUG YOU BACK DAMMIT!  
“PLAGGPLAGGPLAGGPLAGGPLAGG”  
“TIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIII”

The kwami disengaged and flashed up into the air, streaking and spinning around each other in an amazingly fast and synchronised dance. Squeals of laughter echoed as the kwami became reacquainted, Adrien and Mari watching in awe as they zipped between the chimneys.  
“That was good of you Chat…” Adrien oofed as Mari elbowed him hard in the ribs “irresponsible, but good.”  
Adrien sat thoughtfully for a minute, “We should do this again,” Mari tensed “for them I mean!” he tacked on quickly, noting her displeasure “They look so happy, it’s not fair that they only get to see each other if something bad happens to their chosen.”  
Mari huffed “So you’re saying we should organize a kwami playdate?”  
Adrien purred “Any excuse for a date with you M’Lady…” she laughed as she playfully jabbed him in the ribs again. “That’s, that’s actually a really nice idea Chat”  
Adrien gave a Cheshire cat grin

After the pair of kwami had calmed down a little they returned to their charges, and Adrien was able to introduce Plagg to Mari. She giggled as he did and very Chat Noir bow in greeting before she snatched him out of the air and nuzzled him lovingly, he characteristically grumbled but gave away his pleasure with a high thready purr before she released him.  
They now sat contentedly watching the kwami perched on Mari’s raised knees, munching on their snacks and catching up with quick and sometimes overlapping dialogue, slipping in and out of several languages as they spoke, and punctuating the conversation with strange trills, purrs and other small sounds.  
Mari was mesmerized, watching the 2 magical creatures, her head back on Chats shoulder, his cheek resting lightly on her hair, as his fingers traced lazy circles on her shoulder and upper arm.


End file.
